Impossible Miracle!
by shawty f0b
Summary: Deidara and Sakura were best friends when they were young now since they go to the same high school they argue a lot but Deidara doesn't want to argue with Sakura,Same with Sakura as well.Deidara loves Sakura but can never tell her.Why?DeiSaku REVIEW PLZ
1. Prologue

**Title: Miracles never happen!**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Pairing: Deidara and Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT and WILL NEVER own NARUTO, T.T**

**Summary: Deidara and Sakura were best friends when they were little and now they are the worst enemies what else could go wrong with these 2? DeiSaku.**

"**BLAH" talking**

'**BLAH' thinking**

**Prologue**

Sakura Haruno is a 16 year old girl who loves thinking of herself as someone special even though she is a regular girl. But in other cases there's a guy named Deidara a couple months older than Sakura and he's the exact opposite as her. Deidara's rich. But he likes being a popular person. They were best friends and they're attending the same school. But the thing is they don't know they're going to meet each other.

Sakura is in her comfy bed as she looks at the clock it's ten minutes before eight and she's thinking its only six o'clock.

"Oh, 6 o'clock I guess I can rest a little longer….. wait, what? Ten minutes before eight? AH!" Sakura was rushing on her first day of school trying to make her appearance better than ever." Mom! Why the hell didn't you wake me up?"

Sakura's mom shouting from their garden," I tried Sakura but you were just one heavy sleeper and I was also getting ready with gardening.

"Nice excuse Mom!'Oh crap, I am so going to get it on my first day of school.'" Sakura getting pissed.

" Sakura eat!" her mom trying to get her to eat for her own energy.

"No thanks! But see ya!"

**On the Road Riding her Bike**

'Oh my god, oh my god, I'll so get yelled at.' Sakura was thinking and riding her bike when something loose came off. As she looked down at her bike her chain fell right off and it would take awhile to walk to school.

"Damn it! What am I supposed to do now?" Sakura worrying.

Sakura wasn't the only one who was late Naruto was probably going to be last at school because he spotted Sakura having troubles… bike troubles.

"Hey, Sakura-chan need…." Naruto paused when he was listening to Sakura bad-mouthing her bike. "Need help with your bike because I could fix it for you."

"Oh Naruto that would be great…. Just drop it off at my house!" Sakura was already riding Naruto's bike and he couldn't run to get his bike back.

"Sakura-chan that's my bike!"

**At school 20 minutes later**

'Ha! Finally I made it in time kind of just got to beat the teachers to class.' Sakura amazed at her bike-riding skills.

Naruto also made it to school in time but was a little mad at Sakura. Sakura was going to fast to notice the classes she had.

"Yes! I made it to class and no teacher arrived yet! And hi classmates I'm so glad to be in Rm. 220 Math with you people."

Sakura went ballistic talking to people that weren't in her first class. Luckily two guys named Itachi and Kisame pointed that Sakura was in the wrong class.

"Hey girlie this is Rm. 219 English! Math is next door." Kisame pointed out first.

Itachi was eyeing her every move and found out something familiar,"Kisame, it seems like we've met that girl before. But probably my imagination."

"Oh, sorry strangers!" Sakura was so embarrassed.

**In Rm. 220**

Sakura was depressed that her intro. Wasn't how it was planned, so in a low depressing voice," Hi Rm. 220 I'm glad to be your classmate and yadda yadda yadda I'm Sakura."

Someone from the Math Class spoke out again, "Hey Sakura, have we met before? 'Cause that pink hair makes me think I knew a girl like you."

Sakura responded," I don't know but I recognize you from somewhere too."

Those two students went towards each other not too close and gasped!

"Deidara?!" Sakura surprised with somewhat anger and happiness.

Both of them were yelling at the same time, " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**To be continued…**

**A/N: HIHI this is my 2****nd**** FanFic. Please don't write mean reviews T.T I rather have you keep them to yourself. But I actually tried my best for this prologue but I don't know if you will like it or not but review it please and if you have any ideas for me then I would love to read them. **


	2. Worries and Silence

**Miracles Never Happen!**

**Chapter 1- Worries and Silence**

**Disclaimer-Again I do not own Naruto or any other Anime**

"**Dialogue"**

'**thoughts'**

**A/N: Thanks for some sweet reviews for my new FanFic! I hope you R/R agains**

"Why are you here?" the innocent, pink-haired girl responded.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" The perfect blonde boy talking back.

"Shut up Deidara! You do not belong in Konoha go back to Land of the stones…W/E!" Sakura getting pissed.

The two were yelling at each other as the their teacher Kakashi-sensei came into the classroom. And he wasn't surprised Sakura would start the day with arguing with someone.

"Okay you two enough with the fighting," Kakashi started. ' I knew they were friends before but never knew they would end up like this…"

"Sakura we might've been friends in the beginning but no way we are friends now!" Deidara straight forwardly talking.

"I don't care Deidara! You were the one who had to move away and abandon me!"

"You know what Sakura? I banish you!" Deidara raising his arms in an awkward angle.

"Nice Deidara… just one itsy-bitsy thing… And yet I'm still here." Sakura lifting an eyebrow.

Kakashi didn't want to hear anymore arguing even if it was the first day, they had to get along and be friends. Yet he knew it wouldn't work out. As Deidara and Sakura were arguing they didn't notice their friends were trying to get their attention. So on, Sasori was trying to get Deidara's attention and Ino was trying to get Sakura's attention. Those two were just blocking the reality.

Ino tried her best to get Sakura to answer… just that it didn't work out as Ino planned so she had to go with her plan B.

"SAKURA HARUNO ANSWER ME NOW!"

"WHAT INO?" Sakura with her 2 word answer.

"Finally, you answered me Sakura. You better find a seat before you see Kakashi-sensei's look," Ino warned.

"Hey, Sakura she's right but just to let you know.. there isn't anymore places to sit," Deidara teased.

"Deidara, are you sure that's the Sakura Haruno we all know from childhood?" Sasori started. "Cause it doesn't seem like the girl we knew a long time ago changed into a mean ogre."

"What'd you say about me Sasori?" Sakura pissed off.

"Nothing…"

"Oh by the way Deidara if there isn't anymore seats then I'm just going to sit here." Sakura pointed at Deidara's desk and sat there.

"What the hell! Get out of my seat, Sakura! "

"ENOUGH you two! Deidara find another seat and Sakura don't take other people's seats next time. Understand you two?" Kakashi-sensei released his anger on those two.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." The two with a gloomy face.

"Deidara you know it's your fault."

"Nuh-uh. It's not my fault you came into this school."

"At least I live in Konoha. Unlike you Deidara why'd you move back anyway?"

"I'll tell you at lunch." Deidara spoke with dead silence.

Sakura looked at his expression, she kind of became worried but didn't know what to do.

"Um okay…" Sakura as well stopped talking. 'Wait, lunch?'

(Bells ring) "Okay, since we didn't get that much to learn and such today because of some disagreements, I guess we'll get some more learning tomorrow.

Sakura was standing outside of the class staring off as Deidara walked along the sides of they stair-cases, when Ino walked up beside Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura want to eat lunch with me, Hinata, and TenTen?" Ino wondered.

" Um well sorry Ino, I would love to maybe another day…"

"How come Sakura? We're BFF for life aren't we?" Ino surprised her friend said no.

"I'm really sorry but someone asked me to eat lunch with them…"Sakura staring at Deidara's presence.

Ino finally caught on to what Sakura was staring at and noticed that Sakura meant she was going to have lunch with Deidara for an apparent reason.

"Okay Sakura, I understand. Maybe tomorrow?" Ino smiling.

"Like duh!" Sakura imitating Ino's smile. "We are BFF for life right?" Sakura teased.

"Well, let's get to class, see you later."

"Yea, see ya." She saw Deidara not going to class same with Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori.

Sakura went to see why the four guys weren't attending 2nd class.

"Ne, you know guys like you will have a horrible education missing class…" Sakura pointed out.

Deidara looked at her and looked away.

"Girly just don't go into our business, we always skip classes," Kisame started.

"Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame just get to class it's pretty much for the best."

"Don't leave Sakura…" Deidara spoke quietly. "Stay here with us."

Sakura gasped, " You're joking. I have classes to go to. See ya later guys."

Sakura didn't actually go to her 2nd class, instead, she decided to hang outside near the green house. She was wondering why did Deidara say that. He only likes girls as friends nothing special and he has changed.

'What should I do now since I have to sit by him at lunch and earlier he said for me to stay with him. What else could go wrong? First, my bike chain, Second, running into Deidara, and third, this! I am so confused,' Sakura thought.

Deidara was pretty gloomy hearing Sakura's answer. And he keeps hearing her voice saying NO NO NO in his head. Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame tried making him feel better, but never worked out. But Deidara also remembered something.

"You guys, I invited someone to eat with us. I told Sakura to eat with us to tell her why we decided… well actually why I came back here."

"Deidara, are you really going to tell her about it?" Itachi asked.

"Whatever about that now." Kisame interrupted. "Can we just change the subject?"

"Sure…" the three other guys altogether informed.

**Lunch Time**

It's finally lunch for the Konoha students and Sakura was feeling much better after that little incident. But she'll be facing it again right now.

Sakura sighed. "Time to eat…" Sakura's voice fading away until a sudden touch between two hands grab onto each other.

"Deidara…" Sakura surprised.

"Come with me… we're going out for lunch and the other guys are coming as well."

"Okay…"

**About 15-30 minutes later**

"She's here now…" Deidara informing it to his friends.

Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori were staring at Sakura being grasped at the arm by Deidara. And Sakura is feeling strange at how it seems everyone of them were staring at her.

"Sakura what do you want to eat?" Deidara asked.

"Well, I'm not hungry."

"You got to be kidding me, Sakura, are you thinking about dieting? Because you shouldn't be on a diet," Kisame talked out.

"I'm not on a diet, A-hole." Sakura pissed off.

"Anyway you should eat something since you did faint near the green house," Itachi and Sasori informed the table.

"Eat Sakura." Deidara forcing her.

"I'm fine really I mean it. And you can't force me to eat either."

All of the guys,"Fine."

'Why are they being so sweet to me? Even Deidara…' Sakura thought.

"If we aren't going to eat then lets go over to my house," Deidara convinced.

"Sure fine with us."

The four guys stared at Sakura for an answer and they were thinking she was going to say something that wasn't good to hear. But they knew what to do for the problem.

"Are you four actually thinking of skipping the whole day? This not good to skip school, especially the first day too!" Sakura unimpressed at their attitudes.

"Come on Sakura it will be fun for you." Kisame convincing her.

"First off, tell me what's the meaning of fun to you, Second, I'll pass on it." Sakura glaring at them.

:"Sakura just come, I'll guaranteed you that I'll have full of mirth." Deidara already getting her to go to his house.

Sakura was actually accepting the four of the guys offer. But she knew something bad would happen. Still she went through with it anyway.

**Deidara's House**

"Wow it's so beautiful Deidara." Sakura smiling.

"Thanks.."

"Deidara hurry up and unlock the doors." Sasori getting pissed off since he didn't want to stand outside too long.

"Okay Okay Jeez." Deidara annoyed. "Well, we're in my house and no one's home right now. So do whatever you want."

Itachi wondering," Hey Deidara I thought you had some cleaning people living with you?"

"Oh I don't know, probably didn't come to today."

"Sure…"

Everyone was all sitting down on different couches while Deidara was getting drinks out. And Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame crowded around Sakura and Kisame asked very weird questions to Sakura.

"So Sakura, how's life going for you since we haven't seen each other for years." Kisame asked.

"Nothing special but I've been very jaunty."

"Oh goody…" Kisame sarcastically said. " Ever kissed any guy you liked yet?"

"Okay Kisame you're scaring me."

"Just answer!" the four guys exclaimed.

"Okay, NO I haven't yet. Why?" Sakura felt a little embarrassed but she got used to telling people about it.

"Oh nothing really…" Kisame looking suspicious.

Deidara informed," Okay then want to see how what it feels like to kiss someone Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura confused.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: HIHI!!! Hope you like this chapter! Thank you to the people who wrote reviews for my story! They encouraged me to write this chapter! And please no mean reviews. .' ** **Oh yea! Please REVIEW MY STORY so I can write great chapters for this story! Oh and also, sorry if you saw weird details… I'm not that great in writing fanfics. **


End file.
